khantrosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kumai
Overview: '''The Kumai are an race of plant-like beings native to the mystical, overgrown island of Fifren. The Kumai has no set look, instead they are modeled around the land or plant they were born from For most of recorded history, the Kumai have kept themselves isolated from the outside world. A race of pacifists, the Kumai hold no interest in expanding their land or gaining power of the other races. Unfortunately for the Kumai, the world has begun to force them to interact with the outside world, and with the rise of the dark wizard Valkarth, to even work to save it. '''Topography: The Island of Fifren has long been a mystery to those on the continent. It is an overgrown land, one that has not seen any sort of development from the Kumai. The few ships who had even been able to lay eyes upon it claimed that the Island was so overgrown with vegetation that the island itself seemed alive. This observation is not far off from the truth. Fifren is almost entirely covered by a thick jungle where animals both exotic and fantastical make their home.Animals such as the * Glanthur: ''Delicate hummingbird like creatures that travel in great swarms * ''Kantriss: Large jungle-cats who are at the top of Fifren's food chain * Vicur: A race of large creatures that are actually and amalgamation of thousands of tiny organisms. There are hundreds more species, many of which remain unnamed and undiscovered. The Kumai are working to classify them, but it will take decades to even scratch the surface. The jungle stretches from coast to coast, with a few lonely mountains breaking the canvas of green. To the northern side of the island lies the Arbor, a gigantic old tree that many Kumai believe has been there since the beginning of the world. It's massive roots reach across the island, and has become a place of worship and power to the Kumai. Social Structure: The Kumai are a peaceful people. There are no recorded instances of conflicts on Fifren and the Kumai make sure that any problem that would arise is dealt with peacefully. There is no organized system of government on Fifren. Instead the Kumai as a whole are allowed to live in any way they see fit. Some gather like minded individuals into small villages to share a common goal, such as researching wildlife or creating new art. Many others disappear int the wilderness, preferring to spend their lives in solitude. Many gather at the Arbor multiple times of year, where the Kumai share their findings and creations with the rest of their brethren. '''Culture: '''As previously mentioned, the Kumai are a pacifistic race. They look upon the other races with pity, especially the humans, because they are unable to live happily and cooperate with each other. For the Kumai, most arguements are settled with words, not with wars. Their are specific Kumai who will take it upon themselves to act as mediators for which anyone can use to settle a debate, or seek forgiveness. The Kumai are always to happy to use their services, because they always work to keep the status quo. The Kumai also revere the Primal Gods, but they see them less as supreme beings and more as parents of wayward children. When the War of Tears broke out, the Kumai were afraid. They are afraid of change, and they were worried that Fifren would be dragged into the war between the other races, which is why they performed a great ritual to seal Fifren off from the rest of the world. From then on Fifren culture did not change. They still placed great emphasis in the arts and sciences, bolstered by their natural magical powers. The use of magic is ingrained into every Kumai, for they could not be born if were not for the vast amounts of energy present on Fifren. They use the magic only to create, and never to destroy.They are also staunch environmentalists which is why the only buildings on Fifren are grown from the vegetation around them. They also do not mine or terraform the land, instead always making sure of balance. They do not need to eat food, for they get most of their nutrients through photosynthesis. '''History: '''The Kumai's history is very uneventful. At the beginning of Khantros, the Kumai were the race that traveled the farthest to find their homeland. They sailed across the sea to Fifren and were awed by the majesty of the land. The Fifren knew that the Primal Gods had created it specifically for them, so they worked to integrate with the land without disturbing it. From then on, the Fifren became bonded with the land, so eventually the Kumai could not live without it. If a Kumai were to ever leave the Island, he would have only a short time to do so. If a Kumai does not return to Fifren regularly they will become sick and eventually pass away. This was one reason why the Kumai never really worked to interact with the outside world. When the War of Tears broke out, and magical storms covered the sky, the Kumai were afraid. The Kumai gathered at the Arbor and performed a great ritual that raised a invisible magical barrier around the island. After that the world of Khantros quickly forgot about Fifren and the Kumai, and eventually it became nothing more than a legend. The Kumai remained unchanged through all those years after, until Valkarth first appeared. The Kumai were the first to notice the large corruption that stained the land. They debated for many months about what to do, and it was eventually decided that the Kumai would have to leave the safety of their island and warn the outside world. The Kumai dropped the barrier, and the world finally learned that mystical Kumai would no longer be a legend.